Eleking
Eleking (エレキング, Erekingu) is the Electric Water King and a powerful, alien, electrical-eel-like kaiju creature that first appeared in the Season One episode "Godzilla vs. The Discharge Dragon". Biography Origins Eleking is an alien electric eel monster that was created by the Pitt aliens. Arrival on Earth Almost 5 decades ago, the people of planet Pitt tried to conquer Earth with a powerful monster known as Eleking. Their plan was foiled by Ultraseven but in 1994 the aliens returned with a new and more powerful Eleking. A monster created by the Pitt Aliens, Eleking seemed to appear out of nowhere. It started out as a small tadpole-like creature found by two girls, and when one of them picked it up, it shocked the little girl and escaped into the water. Capture After a while, GDF found it a little bigger and more eel-like the earlier. So at a younger form, they captured it and studied it. But after two days, it grew and the miniature monster escaped later that day and as GDF members was eating lunch, Rimu Eleking was absorbing electricity from an electrical socket. One of the GDF members tried to pull it out only to get severely stunned and the small monster finally escaped out of the GDf base and back into the lake. Full-Grown Now fully grown and with nothing to stop it, Eleking was free to wreak havoc. But as soon as he made his appearance, he right away began marching through the streets of Tokyo, looking for his favorite food: electricity. This caused the city around him to black out. On a cold, lonely night, a full moon hung in the sky. But soon Eleking aroused from under the water. The kaiju attacked nearby villages, and left much destruction in his path. Godzilla The King of the Monsters The Series Eleking first appeared in the Season One episode entitled, "Godzilla vs. the Discharge Dragon". Season One Godzilla vs. the Discharge Dragon One day, Godzilla arrived at Eleking's lake and knew something was different, sensing it all the way from Monster Island. And just when he thought he could have been wrong, Eleking launched his long tail at the Monster King, only for Godzilla to catch it and through Eleking directly out of the water, causing him to crash on land. Eleking immediately confronted Godzilla and the two monsters battled fiercely, but soon however, Eleking managed to get it's long, whip tail around Godzilla, and well as his electric shock powers. With Godzilla in defeat, Ultraseven, Ultraman Taro, and Ultraman Max appeared to fight the monster themselves, but the electric-eel-like creature was too powerful even for the three of them as it was full of surprises. Just when things looked grim for the heroes, Rei appeared and summoned Gomora to fight it, but Eleking eventually dragged the horned-dinosaur into the lake after realizing he could win on land. Eleking easily beat Gomora, and Gomora himself could barely keep pace and Eleking was about to shock it to death until Godzilla appeared and Rei called Gomora back. So Godzilla and Eleking battled underwater to a standstill, trading physical and projectial blows back and forth. Eleking however again shocked Godzilla with its tail until Godzilla managed to absorb the electricty and grow stronger. Then he broke free of Eleking's tail and through the monster right to the surface. Now Godzilla, Gomora, Ultraman Max, Taro, and Ultraseven all battled against Eleking and this time, they were victorious. However, instead of killing Eleking, before it could be destroyed by Ultraseven's Eye Slugger and Emerium Beam, Ultraman Max's Max Cannon and Max Alter War Shot, and by Ultraman Taro's Storium Ray, Godzilla stopped them from destroying it and sparred it life. Rei then captured Eleking with his Battle Nizer. Now, this powerful enemy became a powerful ally! Physical Appearance Eleking is a black-and-white, upright, smooth-skinned, electrical-eel-like creature with four limbs and rotating horn-like antennae. Additionally, his tail is longer than his own body. Powers and Abilities Credited as the Discharge Dragon, Eleking is an electrical creature, making him one of the most powerful monsters in the series, enough so that he overpowered three ultras and best Gomora underwater. However, he was evenly matched with Godzilla in the water. Eleking has the ability to naturally generate electricity from its entire body, primarily its rotating horn-like antennae, hands, mouth, and tail. After becoming a Battle Nizer monster, Eleking seems to be much stronger than he ever had before and is now able to use more advanced energy attacks. It took the combined efforts of Godzilla, Gomora, Ultraseven, Ultraman Taro, and Max to defeat him. Rimu Eleking= This is Eleking's form as a juvenile, but it still had very strong electrical attacks. *'Electric Surge Shock:' So long as it has absorbed enough electricity, Rimu Eleking can surge his body with electricity and the energy will channel through its body and shock anything that touches it, generate massive amounts of electricity, enough to repose an entire spaceship in just seconds. *'Electrical Absorption:' Rimu Eleking is capable of absorbing all forms of electricity, powering its shock ability. |-| Eleking= This is the natural form of Eleking. The powerful vanguard beast of the Pitt invasion, an alien monster brought to Earth by the Pitt aliens and lurking beneath a remote lake on Earth. Channeling energy through deposits of a man-made metal resting on the lakebed, the creature was the underwater king. *'Long Electric Whip Tail:' Eleking’s tail is very long and flexible, able to extend it and use it as if a whip for striking opponents mercilessly or even a tentacle used to constrict his foes, wrapping around and choking opponents. His tail can also deliver paralyzing shocks of electricity. *'Lightning Bolt:' When needed, Eleking can launch a powerful bolt of lightning from his mouth. This bolt has tremendous firepower; strong enough to completely kill weaker monsters in just a single shot. *'Electric Burst Wave Discs:' Eleking can launch yellow, crescent-shaped wave bursts of electric energy from his mouth. These waves are very powerful, capable of creating missile-strength blasts, causing moderate-sized explosions and large fires, and also surging electricity through an opponent. He can even fire these in such rapid succession they develop a beam-like effect. *'Electric Shock:' Focusing its power, Eleking can send surges of thousands of volts of electricity through any part of its body, delivering a nasty shock. In addition, by simply grabbing hold of a victim, Eleking can channel and send millions of volts of shocking electricity into an opponent’s body through his touch, shocking anything and anybody that makes contact with him. His shocks are strong enough to kill/destroy monsters, if used long enough. *'Electrical Absorption:' Eleking is capable of absorbing electricity from nearly any power source around its body in order to increase in strength and even change into his EX Eleking form even if he wasn’t ordered to. *'Apept Swimmer:' Eleking is able to survive underwater even without being in tadpole form and can also swim very fast. Weaknesses Supposedly, Eleking's horns are the source of his electrical abilities, destroying them will cause him great pain. |-| EX Eleking= This is a much stronger, more powerful and 'evolved' form/version of Eleking. It gains a new set of powers and its skin is inverted into a sickly cream color. This is arguably Eleking's strongest and most powerful form. *'Electric Burst Wave Discs:' EX Eleking can launch more powerful, red-yellow, crescent-shaped, wave bursts of electric energy fired from his mouth. These waves are very powerful and can create missile-strength blasts, cause massive explosions and very large fires that rival his own size, and also surge powerful electricity through an opponent. He can even fire these in such rapid succession they develop a beam-like effect. *'Lightning Bolt:' When needed, EX Eleking can launch an even much stronger bolt of red lightning spewed from his mouth. This bolt is very tremendously powerful, enough to completely kill all but the strongest of monsters in just one strike. *'Electric Shock:' Focusing its power, EX Eleking can send a surge of thousands of volts of powerful electricity through any part of its body, delivering a nasty shock. In addition, by simply grabbing hold of a victim, EX Eleking can channel and send millions of volts of very shocking electricity into an opponent’s body through his touch, shocking anything and anybody that makes contact with him. His shocks are strong enough to kill/destroy most monsters if used long enough. *'Electromagnetic Pulse:' EX Eleking is capable of generating far more powerful electromagnetic pulses, capable of shorting out entire submarines, underwater facilities, and shorting out even the most powerful of mechanical opponents. *'Long Electric Whip Tail:' EX Eleking has an extremely long and very flexible tail that he is capable of allowing it to be used as if a whip for whipping opponents mercilessly or even a tentacle used to constrict his foes, wrapping, or coiling around foes and choking opponents. His tail can also deliver paralyzing shocks of powerful electricity that can kill most monsters in just one strike. *'Electrical Absorption:' EX Eleking is capable of absorbing electricity from nearly any electrical power source around its body in order to increase in strength. In addition, the more electricity he absorbs, the further his power grows increasingly. *'Electrical Lightning Wave Bolt Beam:' When needed, after absorbing a lot of electrical power, EX Eleking can charge that power and release it as a very powerful, lightning-like, electrical wave beam launched from his mouth that is a mixture of Eleking’s strong electric waves and powerful lightning bolt. This lightning wave beam of strong electrical energy is intensely powerful, capable of generating incredibly massive explosions larger than himself and completely destroying some of the strongest of opponents in just a single strike. Gallery Eleking against Gomora.png|Eleking against Gomora Eleking vs. Dorako.jpg|Eleking vs. Dorako Eleking vs. Zoa Muruchi.png|Eleking vs. Zoa Muruchi Eleking's Lightning Bolt.png|Eleking's Lightning Bolt Eleking.png|Eleking Eleking_Ginga.png|Eleking confronts Godzilla Category:Kaiju Category:Water Kaiju Category:Electric Kaiju Category:Earth Defenders Category:Aliens Category:Ultraman Kaiju Category:1960s debuts